


IronStrange Prompt Fills

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: Prompts from Tumblr that I have filled.My Tumblr is stephenstrangeisaho.





	1. Hurt!Tony, Comforting!Stephen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: oh shit fr prompts ( if ur interested of course !! ) - tony is seriously injured in a mission and returns home but insists he's fine; refuses help, peter calls stephen bc he knows tony /cant/ lie to him; stephen patches him up + some heart 2 heart abt tony being a dumbass and not caring abt his wellbeing

Peter was starting to think that Tony didn’t think he was as smart as the billionaire proclaimed the teen to be. Tony had been showing him some new tech and apparently thought he could just wave off Peter’s concern every time he winched when he moved a certain direction and the teenager would just accept that. No, that wasn’t happening. 

Tony had gone on a mission earlier that week and hadn’t even taken a day off to rest, and the effects were starting to show. He looked paler, with dark circles under his eyes and his pained face was an obvious sign that he had some type of internal injury that he was trying to hide. Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy had all asked him if he was alright and they received the same response as Peter. 

It was a good thing that Peter knew someone he couldn’t lie to, and Peter didn’t hesitant to contact him. The young hero didn’t feel guilty at all meddling in Tony’s affairs, after all his mentor needed to be seen by a doctor. 

And so later that night, Tony gingerly sat down on the couch in one of the living areas of the Avengers compound. He brought up some blueprints he wanted to look over but before he could start his work a circle of fire appeared a few feet from him and Doctor Stephen Strange stepped through. 

“Kinda late for a visit, Doc.” said Tony swiping the hologram away. 

“And it’s late for you to still be working, especially because I’m hearing you aren’t in peak condition.”

Tony scoffed, “Who’s been saying that about me? I’m fine.” 

“You’re lying.”

“And how exactly do you know that?”

“I can read your mind,” said Stephen with a smile. 

“You…can?” asked Tony uncomfortably. 

“No Tony, I’m a doctor, I know someone who is hiding an injury when I see him. Stand up.” 

Tony rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch, wincing as the injured muscle in his back spasmed. Stephen raised an eyebrow and gave him a “I told you so” look.

Tony sighed, knowing he was defeated, “Okay, okay, I get it. I’m a broken old man. What, did you want just come here to shame me?”

“No, Tony. I came here to help you. Because there are some people who care about you, you know. They don’t like seeing you in pain.”

Tony nodded, eyes turning down in guilt, “It was the kid wasn’t it? That came to you?” 

“Yes, basically about to cry if I didn’t agree to help you,” said Stephen approaching Tony. The sorcerer reached forward and put a hand on Tony’s lower back, making the genius jump a little in surprise. 

“Well hi there, doc,” said Tony with a blush. “You trying to cop a feel or something? Take advantage of an injured man?” 

Stephen smiled, leaning forward to whisper in Tony’s ear, “Maybe some other time.” Then Tony felt a warmth spread across his lower back muscles and he sighed in relief, He turned his head to see Strange rubbing his back, his hand glowing red. 

“Wow, doc, do you do massages? What are your rates?”

“I’ll cut you a discount and pencil in an appointment,” said Stephen in a joking manner, “If you take some painkillers and go to bed.”

Tony decided to get bold, “Will you join me?” 

To Tony’s surprise Strange shrugged, “Sure.” 

“Uh, just to keep an eye on me?”

Stephen started to walk off to Tony’s bedroom, the Cloak detaching itself from his shoulders to float over to a corner, and Stephen started to remove his belts. “Well we aren’t doing other things.” Tony almost sagged in disappointment until Strange called out, “At least until I know for sure your back is healed.” 

Tony eagerly followed the sorcerer, determined to agree to any of his doctor’s commands to make a speedy recovery. 


	2. Exhausted Stephen, Concerned Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could I get a fic with Stephen just collapsing in Stark tower after a fight. And that is when they find out how hard magic is on the body.

(I made it the compound for consistency sake) 

Stephen Strange didn’t normally assist on Avengers missions, but this had consisted of an army of creatures spreading across the American dessert that had slipped in from a tear in the space-time continuum, so he had opened a portal for Tony, Peter and various other heroes without hesitation. In truth, Stephen wanted to handle it himself but Tony had insisted. 

“It’s my territory, Tony,” Stephen said. 

“You’re not gonna take the glory for this one, doc. We’re all gonna help save Phoenix, though I kinda think the world would be better off without it.” 

And they had saved the city from an attack, Stephen throwing up shields and opening portals, while Tony and the other heroes faced the creatures head on. Stephen was finally able to get to the rift and close it and then portal everyone home back to the compound. 

He immediately just wanted to retire to the Sanctum, where he would mediate and then try and get some sleep, which didn’t come easy these days. But Peter had looked pleadingly at him, begging the sorcerer to stay for their “celebration party.” Stephen sighed and agreed to stay for a little while.  He commanded the Cloak to stay by the wall and he transformed into his casual clothes.

They ended up playing a few rounds of ping-pong, Stephen paired up with Peter against Tony and Rhodey. Tony had joked that Stephen better not use his magic skills to cheat, but the sorcerer didn’t need to considering that Peter’s enhanced agility skills made him impossible to beat. Tony eyes narrowed when he saw Stephen’s hands shaking the paddles and he urged them to move to the living area to check out a new interactive video game that Stark Industries had created. 

Stephen was starting to feel more and more sluggish, dragging his feet, the tremor in his hands worsening. He would need to go home soon. But he thought he could stay for a little while longer, amused by Peter and Sam’s banter as they faced off in the game against each other. He just needed a glass of water. 

He told the others he would be right back and walked off to the kitchen, Tony’s eyes tracking him. Stephen got a glass, putting ice in it and then pouring in some water with relative ease but before he could lift the glass to his lips, the world seemed to tilt on its axis and blur around him. The glass went shattering to the ground. 

Tony was on his feet in an instant, running into the kitchen, beating the Cloak which had also rushed to Stephen’s aid. Tony halted when he saw the sorcerer sprawled on the kitchen floor, surrounded by glass and a puddle of ice water. He ran and bent down, patting the man on the cheek and calling his name. When he didn’t respond, Tony called the Cloak over. Tony and Sam worked together to scoop up the unconscious man and place him on the Cloak. Tony then assured the others, especially Peter, that he’d make sure Strange was okay and had the Cloak follow him to an empty bedroom. 

The relic reluctantly laid its master on the bed and then Tony had FRIDAY do a quick scan of the sorcerer’s vitals. 

“Heart rate, blood pressure, and blood sugar are all normal levels. Looks like it’s just normal exhaustion, boss.” 

And Stephen did look exhausted. Tony had no idea how using magic could take so much out on a person. If he had he would’ve sent Stephen straight back to the Sanctum, or preferably to a bedroom in the Compound where he could keep an eye on the sorcerer. He made a note not to rely so much on Strange’s spells in the next mission. 

When Stephen blinked awake about thirty minutes later, Tony was sitting by the bed, reading something on a Stark pad. He put it aside though and gave Stephen his full attention. 

“Is the party over?” asked Stephen in a heavy voice. 

“No idea, I’ve been here with you since you gave us that fright.”

“Sorry,” said Stephen having trouble keeping his eyes open. 

“Nothing to apologize for, doc. I didn’t realize how exhausted you were.”

“Yes, it was a long day,” said Stephen turning on his side and nuzzling his face into the pillow. 

Tony smiled, “Do you want to stay? I can get you some spare PJs I’m sure.”

“No problem,” said Stephen waving his hand and no longer wearing his jeans and blazer but a soft shirt and pajama pants. 

“Hey, no more magic for you!” said Tony in a mock scolding tone. 

“You just wanted to see me in my underwear,” said Stephen followed by a yawn. 

“Yeah you got me,” said Tony, “But what are you actually wearing anyway? Like you really wearing your robes? Are you  _naked_  and this is just an illusion?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Stark,” said Stephen with a smile before closing his eyes. 

Tony smirked before standing up and slipping out of the room, leaving Stephen to his rest. 


	3. Stephen finds fic about him and Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: While browsing the internet, Stephen finds an extremely erotic fanfic about him and Tony Stark.

Stephen Strange wasn’t in the habit of googling himself like he used to do. But it was late and he was trying to get his mind off a recent nightmare about his encounter with Dormammu, and he was lying in bed with his tablet. He was simply browsing funny videos when an idea came to him and he brought up Google. 

The public wasn’t really aware of his presence but he had caused quite a stir a couple of months ago when he and Wong had teamed up with Tony had fought a monster together in the middle of Central Park. There had been plenty of people around, risking their lives to get a good video of the heroes fighting and one of them had managed to get a high quality video of Stephen being knocked out by the monster, caught by Tony and laid gently on the grass before Tony had delivered the killing blow. Tony had then come and scooped up the sorcerer in a bridal carry and flown off, leaving Wong to open a portal and discard the creature’s remains. The video had over 50 million views on Youtube. 

Stephen was curious about how he had been received by the public, thinking that maybe someone had recognized him from his doctoring days. He typed in “Tony Stark wizard fight” and scrolled through post after post theorizing about him, his identity, his powers. Then he came upon a blog post that caught his eye. 

Tony Stark/Central Park Wizard NSFW fiction

What the hell? He knew NSFW normally pertained to porn, what could people possibly be writing about them? He clicked on it and scrolled through the post. 

The first part was simply an introduction explaining that the poster had watched the video from the park countless times and couldn’t help but think that Tony Stark was quite taken with the wizard, from the way that he had gently taken care of the injured mystery man. Stephen laughed, thinking the idea that Tony Stark might like him a little absurd, but he read on. 

The poster had created a fictional story after fantasizing over the video so many times. The story was supposed to be an imagined continuation to the fight in the park where Tony flew Stephen all the way back to the Avengers Compound and tenderly dressed Stephen’s wounds and sat by his bed side. 

In reality, Stephen had woken up a few minutes into Tony’s flight and demanded that he be set down so he could portal back to the Sanctum. 

The wizard in the story, named Nicholas for lack of a known name, thanked Stark by making him a dinner. A dinner they flirted all the way through before Nicholas came and straddled Tony’s lap. ‘ _Oh_ ’ thought Stephen. 

“You’re so brave Mr. Stark and I just want to show you just how thankful I really am,” said Nicholas. Magical bindings, which Stephen had been seen using in the fight, sprung from his hands and bound Tony to his seat. Nicholas slowly stripped for Tony, revealing that he was wearing silky lingerie under his suit. He sat down on Tony’s lap, rubbing his silk clad bottom on Tony’s growing erection. 

Stephen tried not to acknowledge his own growing erection. 

After all the teasing, Nicholas released Tony from his bindings and Tony had grabbed Nicholas and thrown him over his shoulder, marching them off to his bedroom. When they got there, Tony didn’t waste any time tossing him on the bed and then dragging him over his knee, stripping off the silky panties and giving Nicholas a thorough spanking, Nicholas moaning in pleasure the whole time. 

Stephen Strange couldn’t ignore the painfully hard erection now and slipped a hand under his pajama bottoms as he read on. 

The spanking lead to Tony fingering Nicholas, preparing him. Then Tony made Nicholas strip him, Nicholas kissing every inch of exposed skin he could find. Finally Tony had grabbed Nicholas’ hips and helped him slide down onto Tony’s cock. Stephen’s own hand on his cock sped up as the fucking got rough and Tony pounded into the sorcerer above him. 

Stephen came in his pants before Nicholas could in the story and at that point the ashamed sorcerer tossed his tablet to the other side of the bed, finding what he had just done ridiculous. He made a motion that cleaned his pants instantly and he settled back into bed. 

It was a silly story, obviously written by someone how had just read a lot about two men having sex and was not actually a man who had participated in anal sex. But it did have it’s merits. 

He hadn’t thanked Tony for helping him that day in the park. 

Maybe he would invite him to dinner. 

And maybe he would wear something  _special_  just in case. 


	4. Soulmark AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt, can you write something with soulmate marks between Tony and Stephen? Doesn't matter what kind, but maybe something with a timer on their arms that show when their first meeting will be? Please and thank you!

There were plenty of people who gave no thought at all to their soulmark, living their life loving who they wanted, accepting they could live a happy life with someone even if the first letter of their name didn’t match the letter naturally stamped over their heart. Stephen Strange  _wanted_  to be like these people, but Stephen Strange had accepted over the years that he was not. 

He had played it cool when he was younger, claiming not to care, but then his partners all just happened to have something in common. Alice, Andrew, Alexander, Alexis, Amber. His friends and family always gave him a knowing smile when he introduced them. But they rarely had an S printed over their chests, so Stephen let himself fall in love with Christine and had been quite happy for a while until his career took up too much of his attention. 

Then the accident happened and Stephen had ended up at Kamar-Taj where one evening Stephen looked through the library and read all that he could about soulmarks. He was hoping there was some spell that could reveal the location of the soulmate, or the whole name. Hell even the first letter of the last name would be helpful. But there was nothing. “It would be a petty pursuit for the masters of the mystic arts,” said Wong. 

Stephen had put away the tomes with a sigh, starting to accept that his soulmate would remain a mystery.

xxx 

Tony Stark on the other hand, really had spent his life ignoring the S on his chest. He dated and had one night stands not even caring what letter their names had started with. Some of them he didn’t learn their name at all. 

Then he met Steve Rogers. 

And for a while there he believed in soulmarks. They hadn’t liked each other in the beginning, but they both could tell there was a tension there. Then Tony developed a crush, glancing at Cap’s rippling muscles and his heart seizing at that easy going smile. Tony would let his eyes linger on the S written over his heart after he got out of the shower, his finger tracing it idly. 

Steve and him got closer and closer and then finally things came to a head after a mission celebration party when both had drunk too much champagne. They ended up stumbling into Tony’s private apartments and started making out. Tony had shoved Steve up against a wall and was kissing down Cap’s neck, undoing the buttons on the blonde’s shirt as he went. He hadn’t even been thinking about Cap’s soulmark but he stopped his kissing when it was revealed. 

A J as clear as day sat there over Steve’s heart. 

Steve saw Tony’s eyes get caught on the mark, and he had brought Tony’s face up to his with a finger under the genius’ chin, saying that he had known who his soulmate had been, but he had lost him a long time ago.”I’m tired of mourning him, Tony, and I really like you.”

It had been enough for Tony. That was until James Barnes came back. 

 xxx

Now Tony Stark was in Stephen Strange’s bedroom and he was watching the sorcerer get changed out of his robes, soiled with the blood of some intergalactic worm monster they had just fought. Tony and Stephen weren’t the best of friends but they had developed a rapport with each other and Stephen was telling Tony all the genius needed to know about what they needed to do next to make sure no more creatures attacked Earth.  

After Stephen had stripped off the upper portion of his robes, Tony couldn’t help but notice the A that stood out on Stephen’s left pec. Tony smiled and meant to walk past Stephen, saying, “Well, doc. An A? A for Anthony?” and he shot out a hand to poke the mark. Stephen jerked away annoyed but froze when he say Tony’s shocked expression. 

“Are you okay, Tony?” But Tony Stark was more than okay, because he had experienced what could be seen as a miracle. 

Because he felt _it._

The jolt, the mythical jolt that everyone dreams about feeling when they come in contact with the soulmark that signifies their name. Like electricity had run through his body. Tony stared up at Stephen in shock. The sorcerer looked equally as amazed and slightly horrified. The taller man basically tore Tony’s shirt off of him and stared at the S he found there. He put a gentle hand against the mark and gasped and shivered as he received his confirmation. 

They may have fought a lot, they may have different opinions. But that didn’t stop Tony Stark from laughing out a joyously maniacal laugh and jumping up, his arms joining around Stephen’s shoulders and his legs around Stephen’s waist. Stephen of course was taken completely by surprise and went sprawling backward onto the floor. Tony’s didn’t care though and he continued to kiss all over Stephen’s face. 

Stephen stared up at the ceiling as Tony straddled him, knowing that his life was going get even more interesting being the soulmate of Tony Stark. 


	5. Hades!Stephen/Persephone!Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had a anon ask for a Hades/Persephone AU but I mixed it up to be more like Beauty and the Beast/the myth of Orpheus because I didn't want to write anything lengthy and going from kidnap victim to in love in like 1k words is hard.

Tony stepped in front of the throne, occupied by the King of the Underworld. The man’s skin almost glowed in the pale light that was admitted into the room by the tall windows and his pale eyes glittered. On his his head sat a silver crown with moonstones inlaid in it. 

“I see how clever you are, mortal, to make your way to the heart of the Underworld. Now tell me, why are you here?”

“There’s a boy, his name is Peter. He died two days ago of a fever. He is young and should have a whole lifetime to live out. Please, your majesty, let me exchange my life for his so that he can see adulthood,” begged Tony as he bent on one knee in front of the King.

The King stood up, walking down the dais to stand in front of the kneeling man and lifted up Tony’s face to look at him with one long finger under the kneeling man’s chin. “What is your name?”

“Anthony Stark.”

“And Anthony Stark, who is this boy to you, your son?”

“No, I have no family. He was my apprentice.”

“A big sacrifice to make for your apprentice,” said the King.

“He’s so smart and full of life, your majesty–”

“Stephen.”

“What?”

The King moved away from Tony, looking out of the windows that looked out over the shadowy kingdom of the Underworld. “Call me Stephen, I tire of titles,” said the man with a wave of a hand. 

“Oh, okay. Uh, Stephen, Peter’s a good boy and could do great things later in life I am sure.”

“And you are finished? You could have another 30 or so years of work to do.”

Tony shook his head, “I got my chance, I just want Peter to get his.”

Stephen turned back to the man and regarded Tony coolly, “What is the advantage for me?”

“I will serve you,” said Tony, “I’m an accomplished engineer.”

Stephen smiled, “Here I can erect walls or tear them down with a snap of my fingers. I have no need for blueprints, bricks, or tools.”

Tony gulped, “Then what could you have me do?” 

Stephen’s pale eyes trailed up Tony’s body and pit formed in the mortal’s stomach. “You are a rather attractive mortal,” said Stephen, “Your tan skin and warm eyes. Sometimes I go weary of shades, maybe you can bring light to the place.” 

Tony’s head fell, thinking of Peter’s frightened tears in his last hours, the boy telling Tony that he didn’t want to die, begging his master to help him. Tony would do anything to bring him back. “I’ll be your bed slave if that is what you want,” said Tony in a firm voice. 

Stephen’s eyes widened and his laughed, though there wasn’t much mirth in it, “Bed slave? Oh no, I would make you my Consort, someone to rule beside me. Not just someone to entertain me with their body.”

“So you don’t want me for—carnal desires.”

“Hmmm I would be lying if the thought didn’t intrigue me, but I take no pleasure in my partners being unwilling.” 

Tony considered the offer for a moment before nodding and sticking out a hand, “Okay, I will do it.” 

Stephen regarded the extended hand with amusement, “Anthony if we are to be wed, then a kiss would be the most appropriate manner in sealing the contract.” 

“Oh,” said Tony, his hand dropping, “Um, okay.”

Stephen swept over to him, bringing an arm around Tony and another to cup Tony’s cheek in his hand. “Oh how nice it feels to hold something warm again,” whispered Stephen before pressing his lips to Tony’s. 

Tony thought he would find the experience repulsive, like kissing a dead fish. But even though Stephen’s lips were cold, they made his own tingle pleasantly. Tony was surprised to find that other man’s mouth tasted sweet, like pomegranate. 

Tony deepened the kissed, and Stephen moved his arms around Tony’s back, hauling the shorter man closer to him, and Tony wrapped his around King’s neck, feeling the hair at the nape of his neck. Tony had always been attracted to men, but his world had not allowed him to pursue any partners out in the open. He had only had a few secreted romps in broom closets and it was heaven not to have to worry he would be caught at any moment. 

Tony’s clothes were starting to feel tight and he was fighting the urged to rub himself up against Stephen when a loud cough interrupted them and Tony pulled back, bring his hands down to push Stephen away but the King held Tony firm to his chest. 

“Uh Mr. Stark? What is going on?” There was Peter, looking healthy once again, standing in the throne room with them. 

Tony relaxed, stopping his struggle against Stephen, and sighed in relief. “There you are, Peter.”

“Um, Mr. Stark is that who I think it is? Why were you kissing?” 

“This is Stephen, Peter, he’s the uh, King of the Underworld. We were kissing because we were making a deal.”

“What kind of deal? And why are you here? You didn’t die too, did you?” asked Peter, cautiously eyeing Stephen who still had his arms resting around his mentor. 

“No Peter, I’m alive still, and I made a deal to return you to Earth,” said Tony. 

“What?”

“You’re going to go and take up my role, all my possessions are your’s now.”

Peter started to look distressed, “And you will stay here? With him? No, Mr. Stark I won’t let you!”

Tony stepped towards Peter and Stephen finally released him, “Peter, you have to go. I know you can do great things in life, let me do this. I’ll be fine. Stephen won’t hurt me, will you Stephen?” asked Tony, looking back at the King. 

Stephen shook his head slowly, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“See kiddo? Now it’s time to go home, okay? Rhodey will help you, you can tell him what happened,” Tony was starting to get choked up and Peter was full on crying. 

“No, Mr. Stark, no I won’t go,” said Peter shaking his head, “I’ll stay here with you, I want to stay with you.” 

“Peter come on now, everything will be alright, I already made a deal with Stephen,” said Tony. 

“Then break the deal! Mr. Stephen surely you can–” Peter had started to walk towards Stephen but a fiery portal opened under his feet and he fell out of sight before the portal closed. 

Tony collapsed to his knees and let the tears come, no longer having to play brave for his young charge. Stephen came and crouched by the man, bringing an arm around him and letting Tony grip his robes and sob into them. 

“I am sorry I cut off your farewell, Anthony, but the two of you were growing hysterical, he is back in your home lying dazed on his bed. You said he wasn’t your son, but I doubt even most fathers would make that sacrifice. You are a commendable Anthony, and I will be proud to have you by my side,” said Stephen, rubbing Tony’s shaking back in comfort. 

Once Tony’s tears had calmed, Stephen helped him to his feet. Tony rubbed at his red eyes and shivered. “Are you cold? Here let me,” said Stephen and he let out a whistle, and a brilliant red robe flew into the throne room and wrapped itself around Tony. Tony jolted in surprise, but relaxed into the reassuring hold. 

Stephen laid a hand on his lower back, “Now Anthony, let me show you to your rooms.” The King led him out of the throne room, his steps graceful and noiseless as Tony stumbled tiredly beside him.  

The doors closed behind them on their own and Tony’s new life began. 


End file.
